What's for Dinner?
by lady emebalia
Summary: Nick has settled into his new life and the day even gets better with his boyfriends Sam and Dean coming home. Established Wincest, threesome, explicit adult content. Fifth in the NickTheHooker'verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** _This is the fifth part of the NickTheHooker'ver and was supposed to be the epilog for "Could You Just Hold Me?" so you probably want to read the previous parts first._

* * *

**What's for Dinner?**

"I'm done with the order." Nick came out of the back room of _Inquiring Minds _with a package in hand. He didn't know what fairy bones and goofer dust had to to with each other but he made a mental note to check that out later. You never knew when it might come in handy. Maybe he should use it as an excuse to drop by at Bobby's tomorrow. If he had time for that. He hoped he won't have the time but so far he hadn't heard from Sam and Dean.

"Is this everything for today?" Nick asked with a look around the dim bookstore.

Adela who was busy restocking the shelves looked up for a moment. It had been a quiet day with only a few customers so they'd spent most of the time with restocking books and sorting through the ingredients Adela kept in the back room, throwing out the spoiled stuff and making a list of things they were running low on.

Those were the days Nick liked the most, just him and Adela and a million questions. He still had quite some things to learn about the supernatural world but Adela was a willing source of knowledge and didn't mind explaining stuff to him. Secretly she loved her role as a teacher, Nick was sure of that. Not that she'd ever admit it. In that point she and Bobby were pretty much alike but they were great teachers.

"Would you drop it off at the post office on your way home?" Adela asked. "I promised Steve to get his things on the way as soon as possible."

"Sure thing." Nick grabbed his jacket and couldn't hide his smile. Friday evening and he was looking forward to the weekend.

"Are Sam and Dean coming home?" Adela asked when she noticed his dreamy smile.

"They said they'd try to make it." He was kinda hoping for a long weekend with lots of sex but with the Winchesters he never knew if they'd really make it by the time they'd said they'd come home. With any luck they would arrive later today or early in the morning but he didn't know. Which made it even more exciting.

"Tell them I expect a visit." Adela reminded him to which Nick groaned.

"You want them to visit, Bobby wants them to visit." He counted on his fingers with a whiny tone. "I want them for myself. I don't like sharing."

"Says the right one." Adela rolled her eyes in a good manner.

They hadn't come out to her officially but after the succubus who had almost all the men in town under her control, forcing them to call Nick and the Winchesters out on their three-way partly incestuous relationship at any given chance, she kinda knew. But she didn't seem to mind.

Adela had never said something directly to one of them and she'd still given Nick the promised job and all in all she was on a not my business policy with which all of them could live.

It didn't keep her from teasing them now and then, though.

Nick wished Adela a good night and left the bookstore.

The post office was nearly empty, most people were already at home having dinner at this time, and Nick stopped for a little chat with Anne who stood behind the counter and was glad for a little distraction on a slow day.

"You're early." She observed and took the package from his hands. "Lazy day in the bookstore, too?"

"It's the weather." Nick shook rain drops out of his hair. "Too cold and wet, no one in their right mind leaves the house in this weather."

"You're out there." She observed with a smile.

"I never claimed to be in my right mind." Nick answered easily.

Three month ago Nick had doubted he could socialize ever again and now he had a little chat with Anne every other day and with the waitresses at the diner he frequently went to and with a few other people. He wouldn't call them friends, just people he came across regularly. They asked "How are you?" and they talked about the weather and sports. They recognized him and some even knew his name. It was a good feeling.

Nick payed for the package, wished Anne a good evening and left the post office. The cold wind hit him in the face and he hurried to get out of the this weather. His place wasn't far and even if it wasn't big, it was his. Payed from his money, earned with honest work at the bookstore.

Hands deep in his pockets and head ducked against the rain Nick thought about the things they would do over the weekend if Sam and Dean managed to show up like they'd promised. Nick knew things could come up every second in their line of work so he wouldn't hold them to their promise, which was the only reason Dean was willing to give promises like this in the first place, but he still hoped they'd make it.

Sam and Dean were on the road again, hunting every supernatural fucker they could find, but they called almost every day and more often than not it ended with hot phone sex. Or with experimenting what they could do via the cameras of their laptops. Sam and Dean loved to watch Nick doing what they ordered him to do and Nick loved to watch them fucking each other. The only thing better was having them in his bed for real.

Nick turned around the last corner, his apartment warm and comfy just a few yards away, but stopped dead when he spotted the Impala in front of his place. His heart made a jump.

_They're here._

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Grinning like an idiot Nick ran the last bit, already fumbling with the key. The first thing he noticed when he entered his home was the delicious scent of tomatoes and roasting meat. Dean was cooking and that thought alone made his mouth water.

Nick went for the kitchen and sure enough he found both Winchesters busy with preparing dinner. Under Dean's watchful eye Sam was even allowed to do something important like chopping onions.

"What's for dinner?" Nick came in and greeted both of them with a kiss. Dean had to keep an eye on the pan so with him it was just a quick peck on the corner of his mouth but Sam abandoned the onions without a second thought and a second later Nick had his tongue in his mouth.

"Lasagna." Dean answered but Nick didn't pay him much attention. Sam's hands slipped down to his ass, pressing their bodies together while he caught Nick's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently. Just a little taste of what Nick was sure would follow later. Sam was a biter and Nick was looking forward to wear his bite marks with pride for days.

"Hey." Dean smacked his brother's ass hard enough for Sam to flinch which made him bite down harder. "Don't spoil your appetite and hand me the onions."

Sam flicked his tongue over Nick's lip, making sure he hadn't broken the skin before he let go of him and reached for the onions.

"Spoilsport." He muttered, one hand still on Nick's ass.

"You two having fun while I'm cooking for you?" Dean gestured with a spoon between Sam and Nick. "Not happening."

Being constantly on the road Dean hadn't cooked five meals in his life, however, since Nick had this place and they visited him on a regular basis, Dean had claimed the kitchen for himself for as long as they stayed. Nick was the last to complain considering the delicious treats he got out of this arrangement.

"Can I help?" Nick looked around but Dean seemed to have it covered.

Dean snagged him out of his brother's hands and even pried his eyes off the pan for a moment to kiss Nick deep and sweet.

"Missed you." Dean broke the kiss long enough to whisper those words in Nick's ear, his breath brushing over his earlobe, making him shiver. Dean cupped his head with one hand and returned to the kissing while his other one kneaded the meat of Nick's ass cheek.

Nick hummed into the kiss and his hands slipped down Dean's back. Dean had a nice ass, too.

"I'd love to watch." Sam interrupted them. "But Dean, your meat is scorching."

"My what …?" Dean sniffed and then swirled around to save the food.

Sam took the chance to come up behind Nick and sneak his arms around him with his fingers spreading over Nick's chest and belly and his chin resting on Nick's shoulder.

"Admit it, you just wanted to distract him to get me for yourself." Nick laughed when Sam kissed that spot behind his ear.

"Can you blame me?"

They stayed like this for a moment, Nick leaning into Sam's broad chest with those big hands spread over his front, holding him close.

Under their watchful eye Dean put the lasagna together and placed it in the oven. Wiping his hands with a towel he turned to his lovers.

"That'll take a while." He stepped closer, close enough for Nick to smell onions and spice on him. "Any ideas on how to kill the time?"

"Hmm, maybe." Sam answered and brushed his thumb over Nick's nipple absently.

Over Nick's shoulder the brothers kissed, Dean's cheek pressed against Nick's so he couldn't actually see them kissing but their lips met not an inch from his ear so he definitely could hear them. And he was pretty sure they only kissed this sloppy because they knew exactly how good he could hear them. The noises alone send the blood rushing to his groin.

And of course they didn't acknowledge him sandwiched between them in the slightest and they all knew what that did to him.

"That's all you got?" Dean asked while Sam mouthed his way down his throat.

Sam's hands on Nick's body shifted and were now on his shoulders, pressing down gently. Nick got the hint and sank to his knees. Above him the mouth action never stopped but from this angle Nick couldn't tell who did what anymore. It still sounded sloppy and the moans, deep and throaty and needy, spoke for themselves.

Sam was too distracted to give him farther instructions but with his face practically buried in Dean's crotch Nick got the idea. He grabbed Dean's hips to hold him steady and then pressed his face into the growing bulge behind the zipper. The denim was rough on his skin but Nick didn't care. He didn't move for a moment, just inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Dean. His mouth watered, he wanted to taste Dean, to feel him heavy on his tongue, wanted him to use his mouth.

Nick rubbed his nose alongside the zipper, up and down in a slow motion, and was rewarded with a muffled groan from Dean.

"Want that?" Sam asked equally muffled, still busy with eating his brother alive. "His lips tight around your cock? Want him to suck you off? Want to fuck his face? Come in his mouth?"

Dean's answer was more on the guttural primeval side. His hips bucked in Nick's face and a hand landed on his head, guiding, demanding.

"C'mon." Dean gritted out.

It had been almost two weeks since their last visit and even awesome phone sex was only a poor substitute for having them both right here so Nick was equally impatient now, his own erection trapped in his suddenly too tight jeans. But that would have to wait.

Nick sat back a little bit to give himself more room but by now Dean had lost his patience and was struggling with his fly to get his cock out. When it sprung free Nick didn't touch it, he didn't wet it with his tongue or sucked at the tip like he usually did this.

He leaned in and swallowed Dean down as far as he could take him. The head bumped the back of his throat and Nick struggled to even take him deeper.

"Fuck." Dean screamed and precome flooded Nick's mouth. He didn't give Dean time to adjust and started bobbing up and down his length.

He had Dean reduced to a bubbling mess within a minute, hips snapping in uncontrolled thrusts, one hand fisted in Nick's hair and with the other one clinging to Sam like drowning man.

"Fuck, Nick. Gonna … gonna …" Dean was beyond coherent speech and Nick couldn't help but chuckle around the cock deep in his throat which didn't fail to drive him crazy. Dean loved Nick's mouth.

Nick hollowed his cheeks in the upstroke just the way he knew it would send Dean over the edge and didn't hesitate on his way down when the first spurt of come hit the back of his throat. He swallowed against it, fluttering muscles milking Dean's cock, but it was too much, too deep and Nick choked on the mess in his throat.

A spark of panic pierced through Nick's lust foggy mind and nobody was more surprised than Nick when his own orgasm ripped through him. Still choking on Dean's come Nick creamed his pants like a horny teenager high on hormones.

"Nick, hey." Suddenly Nick could breathe again and with a sigh he leaned into Sam who was now kneeling behind him. "You okay?"

Nick managed a nod without opening his eyes. Somebody wiped his lips with his thumb, getting rid of the mess of spit and come.

"Dude, did you just come untouched? From sucking me off?" Dean's tone was somewhere between amused and amazed.

Nick cracked an eye open. "What can I say? Missed you."

They chuckled at that, Sam right next to his ear, but when he spoke Sam's tone became husky dark.

"You weren't allowed to come." He said and Nick shivered at that.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Oh, you will be."

Nick groaned and his cock gave an interested twitch. He'd just come a minute ago but he had no doubt that he would be begging to come again before his punishment was over.

Sam helped him up but that was all the gentleness he got.

"Pants down." Sam ordered in a harsh commanding tone. "Bend over the table."

Nick hurried to get in position, chest flat on the table and naked ass in the air. They twisted his arms behind his back, each of them holding one arm in place, pinning him down, which left them with one hand free to smack his ass. Nick's heart jumped in anticipation and he squirmed in their hold.

"You okay?" Dean broke the scene for a second and Nick gave him a quick nod. Since the incident with the succubus they tend to make double sure he was okay with the rough play and Nick wasn't sure if he should feel annoyed by this or not. He had his safe-word if it ever went too far.

_It's only been a few months,_ he reminded himself. And if he was honest, he wasn't quite back to his old self again and probably never would be. He still had nightmares and panic attacks and sometimes stupid little things triggered his memories. Like the one and only time they had Chinese take-out and he had a meltdown over the chopsticks. But he was getting better.

Lost in his own thoughts Nick yelped in surprise when the first blow came down on his ass. They didn't waste much time with warming him up, today they all seemed to need it fast and dirty. Sam and Dean reddened his ass quickly with alternating hard smacks, the brothers easily falling in a rhythm.

Soon Nick squirmed in earnest in their iron grip, snot and tears running freely down his puffy face, while his rock-hard cock bounced neglected between his legs with every blow.

"I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." Nick slurred the words out between cries and sobs but they didn't miss a beat. Merciless the blows came down on him.

When they finally stopped Nick's mind floated in a place where the pain was only a distant thing and he sighed in content relief. Which was short-lived.

Sam adjusted his hold on him, now grabbing both his forearms with one hand while Dean let go of him, and then there was something at his hole. Before Nick's foggy mind could process that information, Sam had two fingers buried deep inside him. Nick's breath hitched at the sudden intrusion, and a distant part wondered what he was using as lube, vegetable oil?

Sam finger-fucked him in harsh movements, added a third one and was done with the prep-work.

Nick knew how Sam liked this so he forced himself to relax when he felt the blunt tip of Sam's erection at his hole. A second later Sam was buried to the hilt in him. Nick choked out a cry, it was too much, too soon. Nick loved it.

"Okay?" Sam stayed still for a second and only when Nick gave him a nod he started to move. And he went wild with that but Nick hadn't expected less. Sam was an animal in bed.

Bruising grip on his hip and arms, holding him in place, rough denim and the metal bite of the zipper against his heated ass and Sam's teeth leaving marks all over his neck, Nick could only lay there and take what Sam was dishing out. It was an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure and Nick was close to coming untouched the second time in a row.

Then Dean grabbed his cock and gave it a stroke. Nick jolted under Sam and nearly lost it right then. Dean's hand easily matched his brother's pace, hard and brutal, and when Dean whispered "Come." in Nick's ear he just whitened out.

He came with a scream, bucking uncontrolled under Sam and taking him right with him over the edge.

For a moment they stayed like this, Sam still inside him, before Sam rolled off.

"That was good." Sam mumbled and placed a kiss at the nape of his neck. Nick nodded to that but had no intention to move any time soon. He smiled at the thought that they had a whole weekend like this ahead of them.

"Hey, Nick." Dean was back with a towel and gently cleaned him up. "You know I appreciate the view but we kinda need the table. Dinner's ready."

With a sigh Nick got up and pulled his jeans back up. Sitting wasn't exactly fun right now but the delicious aroma hitting him when Dean opened the oven let him forget the sting.

"Hope you like lasagna." Dean filled their plates and with what could only be described as a nervous smile he waited for them to take their first bite.

It was without a doubt the best lasagna Nick had ever tasted and he told Dean that which actually made him blush. However, after his third helping Nick had to call it quits.

"That was good." With a groan Nick leaned back in his chair, his belly warm and full now.

"Sam, you done?" Dean asked and shoved his plate away, patting his belly. "I'm done."

"Me too." Sam leaned back equally full. After a long content pause he asked: "You want dessert now, Dean?"

Something in the way he said that sparked Nick's interest.

"I'll clean this up first." Dean gestured around the dirty dishes. "Meanwhile you can set the table. I'll bring in the rest when I'm done here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick, follow me." Sam ordered and left the kitchen without looking at him, fully expecting that his order would be followed.

Nick hurried to catch up with him and wasn't surprised when the short journey ended in the bedroom. The bed was custom-made and a gift from Sam and Dean, the only thing in the apartment Nick hadn't bought himself. It was big enough for the three of them, even Sam could stretch out comfortably, with strong bedposts and a cross beam between the posts at the head and the end to make it easy to tie somebody, usually Nick, in various positions to the bed.

Sam and Dean had already prepared the scene. The covers lay on a chair at the side, leaving the bed with only the sheet which was now covered with a second plastic one. In the middle waited a roll of rope for Nick.

"I'm undressing you know." Sam informed him and knelt down to help him out of his shoes and socks. Methodically, piece by piece, Sam removed his clothes until Nick stood naked in the middle of the room. He shivered but not from the cold, the room was comfortable warm, and his cock twitched with new interest despite the fact that he'd already come twice this evening.

However, Sam didn't touch him beyond what was necessary to get him naked. His clothes ended neatly folded on the chair and then Sam grabbed the rope. Nick's mouth went dry and the familiar butterfly feeling of dread and anticipation spread in his stomach. He wasn't afraid, he trusted Sam and Dean and he knew they'd never do something he wasn't completely okay with, but he also knew that whatever Sam had in mind wouldn't be the easy road. Not that Nick wanted it any other way.

"On the bed, on your back." Sam ordered in a neutral tone, he almost sounded bored. But Nick caught the dark gleam in his eyes when he hurried to get in position on the bed.

The plastic beneath him felt strange but it was there for a reason he guessed. Without a warning Sam grabbed his ankles and tied them firmly together. The other end of the rope went to the crossbeam at the end of the bed.

"Give me your hands." Sam did the same with his wrists, loops of rope binding them together, before he secured them to the second crossbeam.

The bed was big enough that Nick now lay stretched out with no room to wiggle.

"Good?" Sam asked and for the first time he looked Nick in the eye.

"Yes, sir." Nick answered. His body was strung up like a bowstring but it was not uncomfortable.

"Good." Sam grinned at him and then leaned in to kiss him.

Sam's lips lingered on his and Nick craned his neck to meet him in the kiss but all too soon Sam stepped back. He gave his handiwork one last once-over before he shouted: "Dean, the table is set."

While they waited for Dean, Sam took off his clothes. Piece by piece, just like he'd done with Nick, putting up a little show for Nick, who licked his lips at every bit of skin getting revealed.

Right one cue, when Sam was down to wearing only a smug grin and a growing erection, Dean entered the room.

Nick had one look at the tray Dean set next to him on the bed and burst out laughing.

"He finds it funny, Sammy." Dean pulled his shirt over his head.

"Not for long." Sam darkly promised and reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce while Dean took the canned whipped cream. They left the ice cream for later.

"Open up." Dean shook the can and sprayed a good amount into Nick's waiting mouth. Then he took his sweet time to lick it out of Nick's mouth again.

Sam drizzled the chocolate generously over Nick's chest and started licking it off as well. Nick closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the tongue cleaning out his mouth and the other one licking the sauce from his chest, taking extra care of his nipples.

"You taste good." Dean smacked his lips and sprayed the second load in Nick's mouth. This time he piled it high enough for Nick to see the white tip of whipped cream and for good measure Sam crisscrossed lines of chocolate over the little mountain.

"Hold that for me, would you?" Dean asked and with that Nick was effectively gagged with whipped cream.

Now Dean reached for the ice cream. Using the spoon as a handle he placed a scoop on Nick's belly. Gasping from the sudden cold Nick nearly choked on the whipped cream but got his breathing under control a moment later. Dean waited until he was ready before he moved the ice cream around. The muscles of his stomach rippled and Nick screwed his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose.

Nick couldn't tell who was doing what anymore. The ice cream moved over his right nipple while a hot mouth sucked at the other one, then they switched places and hot became cold and cold became hot.

After an eternity of sweet torture the cold trail went down again, dipped in his navel and Nick braced himself for the cold on his cock. Which didn't came. Bypassing his cock the ice cream went down his inner thigh, all the way down to his ankles and back up the other leg. Melted ice cream pooled in the gap of his pressed together thighs, making Nick squirm in his bonds.

On its way up the ice cream did hit his balls and then slowly trailed up his cock and circled around the leaking head.

Nick arched against the rope and spurted whipped cream in short gasps, only barely holding back a scream.

The cold trail was followed by a hot tongue and then the drizzle of the chocolate sauce on Nick's cock.

"Look what a mess you made." Dean came back in view and kissed his messy mouth. The cold was gone but Sam was still licking and lapping at his cock and balls, bringing Nick closer to the edge. Mouth still full with melting whipped cream Nick made a pleading noise deep in his throat. With Sam doing what he did down there Nick wasn't going to last.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you." Dean smirked at him and then sat down on Nick's chest with his fully erected cock just inches from Nick's face. He sprayed a thick line of whipped cream on his length before he fed it to Nick. "See? You even get the nice treat."

Nick craned his neck to take as much of Dean as he could. Cupping the back of Nick's head with both hands Dean helped him and at first he let Nick do the work. The whipped cream made it a little harder to do the task, it got everywhere he didn't want it to go, up his nose for example, and he had to constantly swallow against the sweet mess pooling in the back of his throat, at least the latter worked in his favor. It didn't take long for Dean to buck his hips and to start fucking Nick's face. At this point Nick just relaxed and let Dean use his mouth.

Eyes screwed shut Nick focused on breathing and not choking on Dean and the whipped cream.

In the downstairs department Sam was back with the ice cream, torturing his cock with the cold followed by his hot mouth. Nick fought against the warmth pooling deep in his belly. He felt his balls tighten and was just one more lick of Sam's tongue from tumbling over the edge when Dean started to fuck his mouth in earnest. His cock hit the back of Nick's throat and for a second his own pleasure was forgotten in the struggle for air.

"I'm gonna …" Was all the warning Nick got before Dean came deep in his throat and Nick hollowed his cheeks, sucking him through his orgasm.

With a happy sigh Dean rolled off him and Nick breathed a little easier.

Then Sam took a scoop of ice cream in his mouth and swallowed Nick down to the root.

Nick wailed under the overwhelming sensation, helplessly trashing in his bonds and when Sam bobbed up and down his length with that mixture of hot and cold all at once, Nick couldn't hold back anymore. Chanting Sam's name he rode out his orgasm while Sam sucked melted ice cream and come right from his dick.

When Sam finally let go of his spent cock, Nick fell back in his bonds with a sob. Content in the afterglow he could forget for a moment that his shoulders started to ache and that he was sticky all over. For now he could just fall asleep like this.

"No sleeping just yet." Sam rose him and when Nick opened his eyes, Sam's face hovered above him. Then a hand wormed its way between his thighs and Sam slipped his cock in that gap.

"Wow." Sam made a surprised noise. "That's tight."

Sam fucked him between the legs, encouraged by Dean who had his hand somewhere at Sam's ass. What he was doing Nick couldn't tell but judging by the way Sam panted it involved Dean's middle finger and Sam's prostate.

What Nick was more than aware of was his spent cock trapped between their bodies, every thrust Sam made sent sparks of too much through the now oversensitive nerves.

"Please, please, ..." Nick begged but he had no idea what he was bagging for. For Sam to stop or to continue. For a rough hand to force his cock back to hardness or for this to be over. But nobody paid him attention which didn't actually help his cause. They knew what that did to him.

It didn't take long until Sam lost his rhythm, his hips bucking frantically.

Cursing under his breath Sam threw his head back and came hot and messy between Nick's legs. He collapsed on top of Nick but Dean rolled him off. Stretched out they lay at his sides and Nick breathed in relieve.

"Look at him." Dean said in awe and both of them just took in the sight in front of them for a moment. Nick still stretched out and tied to the bed and covered head to toe in a mess of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, ice cream and come.

"How do we even deserve this?" Sam wondered and reached for the rope binding Nick's wrists while Dean worked on the one around his ankles. They gently lowered his arms to his sides, massaging his limps to get the circulation going again, before they just flopped down next to him.

They rested their hands on his chest, grounding him, and Nick let out a happy sigh. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm stuck to the plastic sheet." Dean complained. Nick blinked an eye open and next to him Sam burst out laughing. "Somebody wants to join me in the shower?"

_Yep, _Nick thought. _This is my life and I like it._

***end***

* * *

Yes, this is it. At least for now. I have one or two more ideas for this 'verse but don't hold your breath for them.


End file.
